


Bedtime

by rebel_wren



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hera Needs To Know When To Rest, Mama Hera Syndulla, Short One Shot, Uncle Zeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_wren/pseuds/rebel_wren
Summary: Hera is good at making sure Jacen gets to bed on time, but with herself it's a different story entirely.





	Bedtime

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was feeling a little down and wanted to cheer myself up, so it's just a short little fluff fic. I hope you like it!

“It’s bedtime, Jacen.”

Jacen looks up to Hera, who had set her datapad down. He had been playing quietly on the floor with his tooka doll while she worked. He smiles at her, and she smiles back warmly before stepping forward and scooping him up into her arms. Jacen giggles and she kisses his nose as she takes him back to his bed. Zeb makes a face at him when they pass him in the hallway, making Jacen laugh even more.

Hera sets Jacen down in his bed, tucking him in and smoothing his hair as he rests his head on the pillow, snuggling his tooka doll. She presses a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Good night, sweetheart.”

Jacen smiles up at her as she stands up straight and leaves, turning the lights out. He closes his eyes, pulling his tooka doll tightly to him. Before she can close the door, Zeb passes by.

“You should go to bed too, Hera.”

Jacen opens his eyes to see Hera pull her hand away from the button on the door to fold her arms. “I’m alright, Zeb.”

“Uh huh. How long you sleep last night?”

“I’ll go to bed soon, I promise.”

Zeb nods slowly, unconvinced as Hera passes him to go to the _Ghost_ ’s common room. He follows behind her, and Jacen frowns as he looks out the door of his room that they’d forgotten to close.

* * *

Hera taps at her datapad, finally getting close to finishing up her report, while Zeb and Sabine sit close by, talking about their next mission. After a few minutes, Zeb’s ears twitch, and he quietly shushes Sabine, and they both look up to see Jacen’s small feet pattering across the floor, his face as driven and determined as they could ever imagine the child being. Hera, absorbed in her work, doesn’t even notice until she feels a small tug on her sleeve.

Hera moves her eyes from her datapad to see Jacen’s bright eyes looking up at her earnestly.

“Jacen-”

“It’s bedtime, Mommy.”

Sabine and Zeb quietly snicker while Hera looks bewildered at him. Sabine scoots over quickly and gently pulls the datapad from Hera’s hand. Hera turns to her, an eyebrow raised.

“You heard him. I’ll take care of this.”

Jacen tugs on Hera’s sleeve again, and she lets him pull her through the common room, glancing back at Sabine and Zeb, who are both grinning at her.

Jacen guides Hera to her room, and gently pushes her, guiding her down onto her bed. Hera complies, still in awe of her son putting her to bed, and he grabs the corner of the blanket, pulling it up over her in an attempt to tuck her in. He climbs onto the bed unsteadily, and crawls up to press a wet kiss to her forehead, just as Hera does every night.

“Good night!”

Hera chuckles quietly. “Good night, Jacen.”

Jacen smiles at her, before easing himself back off her bed (with a little help from Hera, naturally). He gets to the doorway of her room, and tries to reach up to the light switch, and Hera swears for a second she sees it start to flip before going back up again. Zeb steps in, smiling down at Jacen, and flips the switch himself. Jacen looks up gratefully.

“Thank you!”

Zeb nods before reaching down to pick Jacen up, Jacen fitting snugly in his arms.

“Want Uncle Zeb to tuck you in?”

Jacen nods happily, and Zeb steps away, before returning to Hera’s room shortly, holding one of Jacen’s stuffed animals in his hand, making it look comically small. He tosses it to Hera, a grin still on his face.

“He wanted you to have that.”

Hera holds it in her hand, and tucks sets it next to her on the bed.

“Thank you, Zeb.”

Zeb nods. “Night, Hera.”

She smiles. “Good night, Zeb.”

Zeb shuts her door, and Hera lets out a happy sigh, and squeezes the stuffed animal from Jacen before letting her head rest on the pillow. She closes her eyes with a content smile on her face, and gets a good nights sleep for the first time in too long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
